happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
A Day at the Tracks
'''A Day at the Tracks '''is the fifth episode in the third season of Happy Appy. Plot The episode begins with Happy Appy saying “Hey kids! Your old pal, Happy Appy, is going to host a race tomorrow!” We see him near a mountain side, setting up various décor for the race. He says that the race is for kids only, and costs a dollar to get in. After that, Freddrick walks in, and says “Hello there, Happy, did you miss me? I sure missed you! Anyways, did you want me to hand out flyers for this race?” Happy agrees, and we see Freddrick giving people fliers for 2 minutes. He does various techniques to get people to join the race. Freddrick staples fliers to telephone poles, hands out fliers on the street, and puts the fliers in people’s mailboxes. Interestingly, some of the shots have Freddrick badly green-screened on black and white 1960s footage. It cuts to a day later, where a few kids come to Happy’s race. They get dressed in racing outfits, and stand on the starting line. Happy Appy is seen in a dressing room getting dressed in a mascot costume. He says “I’m dressing up as Ron Raisin so that the kids won't realize that I'm hosting it!” After that, we see more kids come into Happy’s race. We see a raisin puppet climb up to a stand and check the microphone, and after that, it says “Welcome, welcome to Ron Raisin’s Grand Race! Make sure you grab a map and a bottle of water for this race, as it will be long, but rewarding!” We see the children go to a stand run by a man who looks like Mervyn Payton, and take a bottle of water and a map. After that, Ron says “Now, whoever is in first place in the race will get a prize of 1,000 dollars! The second place winner gets 500, third place gets 250, and everyone else will get 10 bucks!” The kids cheer, and Ron says “On your mark, get set, go!” and the kids run down the tracks. A bunch of stock footage of kids running and/or walking plays. When all the racers are gone, Ron unzips himself, and Happy starts laughing insanely. After throwing the Ron Raisin costume to the side, Happy says “What the kids don’t know is that at a certain point in the race, there will be a long, dark tunnel. My friend’s Followers will be in that tunnel, waiting to kill them all! If that doesn’t stop them, the water will surely get them!” He proceeds to walk off-screen, but comes back and says "What? Did you expect me to have a train mow them down?" We see more stock footage of people running, with around a quarter of it being teenagers and adults running. After this, the children go into an old, abandoned tunnel in a still shot. After a minute, some children start screaming, and we can barely hear someone cutting flesh. All of a sudden, it goes absolutely batshit insane! Kids are screaming as various unknown people are killing them. Some cry for their parents, and others try to push whoever is killing them away. And let's not forget that there were the noises, ranging from knives cutting flesh to organs being violently ripped out to blood being spilt on a rocky dirt floor. After minutes, though, the screams and murderous noises fall silent. It goes to the other end, where one kid is seen running away from the tunnel, screaming and crying. As he gets closer to the camera, we see that he had obtained a few cut marks and blood stains on his body. He runs to the finish line, where Ron says “Well done! You won the race, and for that, you get your 5,000 dollars! But you look very injured, so how about I patch you up first before you take the money?” The kid nods, and we see Ron slowly take him to a large shack with a rusty sign that says “HAPPY CLINIC”. After a few moments, though, the kid is seen screaming again, Happy Appy starts murdering him. Then the episode ends. Trivia * The real Ron Raisin auditioned for the California Raisins. * The children's parents never objected to the fact that a sentient clay apple told their offspring to have a race on abandoned railroad tracks. * Happy Appy dressed up as Ron Raisin because he was having an identity crisis. * Since the kids were going to die, Happy Appy never actually had any cash on him, because making a TV show is pretty expensive. Deleted Scene *After the scene where Happy kills the winner of the race, he exits the shack with all the money he planned to give to the winning children. We see him go to a movie director, who is a child of course, and puts the money on his desk. Happy tells him that he wants the director to help him create a horror movie. The director thinks about it, and asks where the script is. Happy does his death smile and proceeds to murder him off-screen. After this, we see Happy Appy exit the room, with a lot of money bags in a wagon. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Aired Category:Happy Appy (TV show)